the_walking_dead_all_hope_is_lostfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa Hill
Vanessa Hill is a prominent member of the survivor group in The Walking Dead: All Hope is Lost. She was an actress before the outbreak started. Vanessa makes her first appearance in late Season 3, where she joined up with the group at the summer camp in Washington. Known to be one of the kindest member in the group, she often keeps her fellow survivors' spirits up and is always willing to do what was necessary to keep everyone together. Overview Appearance Vanessa has long wavy platinum blond hair, piercing blue eyes, fair skin and full lips. She's known for having a curvaceous figure, being busty and well-endowed. Her jewelery consists of silver ruby stud earrings and thin golden necklace with a heart-shaped locket. Wears a blue denim jacket with matching shorts, white tube top and pair of black combat boots. Personality More than just her good looks, Vanessa is street-smart, proving herself to be quite resourceful. Throughout her life, she has always been determined and hard working, adopting a never-say-die attitude. Despite the harsh nature of the apocalypse, she remains kindhearted and unselfish, putting the wishes and needs of others before hers. As a result, her friendly nature tends to make it easier for her fellow survivors to get along with her. She also firmly believes in keeping one's humanity. Pre-Apocalypse Born in Dallas, Texas, Vanessa happens to be the youngest of the three children in her family. As a child, she had her dream goal of wanting to become an actress, something which her abusive parents and older siblings would often ridiculed as they believe she had no chance of being successful in the show business. When she was 18, she decided to leave home and moved to Los Angeles, California to live with her boyfriend Michael. Once she located to her new home, she enrolled in an acting school and worked as a part-time waitress in order to support herself. At the age of 20, her first acting role was a high school student in a drama film. After appearing in numerous films with minor roles, she finally had her breakthrough in the television drama series called Ragnarok, where she played the role of a mobster's wife named Vera Kazakova. Post-Apocalypse When the apocalypse started, Vanessa had already flown back to Los Angeles from London, after she finished filming her scenes in her latest movie, Bloody Canoness. She was making her way back home to meet up with Michael. Along the way, she witnessed the walkers attacking the living and was forced to defend herself. When the undead tried breaking into her home, her boyfriend killed them but was bitten in the process. With the walkers swarming the city and blocking the escape routes, she choose to stay at home with Michael for the time being. That night, Vanessa searched the neighbor's house for more medicines. However, she was pinned down and unable to return home until the undead numbers have dispersed. When she returned home the next day, she was attacked by Michael, who had become a walker over night. During the struggle, she ended up pushing him off the balcony. A week later after she buried her boyfriend, she left Los Angeles to look for other survivors. Upon finding a camp that was set up outside the city, she joined up with the group of survivors that was led by a SWAT officer named Josh. She's been with the group for quite a while, travelling around California, Neveda, Oregon and finally at Washington. Unfortunately, her group met their end while camping near Vancouver. When confronted by bandits who demanded them to give up half of the supplies, Josh opposed their demands and signal the group to attack, leaving the last one alive to give a message to the others. As it turns out, the bandits came back later that night and raided the camp, which resulted in the deaths of her leader and many others. After escaping from the bandits, she regrouped with the few surviving members of her group and stayed at Longview for a few days. In the end, her fellow survivors committed suicide as they were unable to cope with the loss. Instead of opting out like the others, Vanessa refused to abandon hope and decided to keep on going. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Vanessa has killed: * Numerous counts of walkers and bandits. * Unnamed survivors (Before Reanimation). * Unnamed Hilltop raiders. * Unnamed Follower soldiers. Relationships Trivia * Vanessa's signature sidearm is a Colt Detective Special. * Before the apocalypse, she received weapons training in order to prepare for her role in Bloody Canoness. As a result, she learned how to handle and familiarize herself with firearms. * She was once nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award's Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series for her role as Vera Kazakova in Ragnarok. * Has appeared on several magazines such as Vogue, Esquire, Maxim and FHM. * Her height / weight are listed 5 ft 7 in ( 170 cm), 125 lbs (56 kg); her measurements are 36DD-24-36. Category:Main RP Characters